


Happy Endings

by Blossom_ti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Spin the Bottle, bestfriends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_ti/pseuds/Blossom_ti
Summary: "Truth or Dare" and Issac's evil mind is never a good combination. Couple that with Theo trying hard to conceal his love for Liam, and we have a happy ending.





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them :')

"Ah for heaven's sake, spin the godamn bottle again,Issac"glared Stiles.

Playing 'Truth Or Dare' with the pack was always fun. It was a Friday night and the pack had gathered at Scott's house and were totally having a crazy night. Scott's been laughing his ass out with all the crazy antics that Stiles was going on about. Derek was his usual self,grunting a reply to every question thrown his way. Lydia was refilling all the drinks and making sure everyone felt at home. Stiles was silently bickering to Liam that the bottle was bewitched and that it purposely ended his way all the time,with Liam giving a soft chuckle to it. This had Theo's attention on him. Sitting on the opposite side of the bottle,he couldn't tear his eyes away from the beta. Having supressed his underlying feelings for so long,he could finally feel them going haywire even at a simple laugh from his side. His intense stare had Liam mouthing a 'what' to him confusedly, only to have him smile and shake his head as if to say nothing.  
"Get a grip,Theo"he told himself. This small animated conversation didn't go unnoticed by Issac,who was sitting next to Liam. 

Theo's phone beeped with a message from Issac.

'Oh for fuck's sake,i am going to puke at all this skinny love display. He clearly likes you,you dork. Why don't you stop this 'intense creep staring ' marathon and make a move on him," read the message from Issac.

'No way in hell. Do that and risk our friendship? I am fine with how things are now.He's given me a place to live. Gets me food. Tolerates all my weird antics. Does movie marathons with me, and what not.And what do you mean,'Hhe clearly likes you'?. This is not some parallel dimension for that to happen,"whisphered Theo loudly enough for the taller boy's werewolf hearing to pick it up,all the while looking at Derek attempting to do the dare that Stiles had given him.

"If you don't do anything about it, i will,"grinned Issac.

Before Theo had even the time to ask Issac what he implied, the bottle had landed on his side.

"Truth or Dare,Theo,"laughed Issac.  
The chimera knew he was fucked no matter what he chose. Maybe even his heart was fed up trying to conceal his feelings and he decided to bravely chose 'Dare' to see where things would land up.

'Dare,"he said softly.

'I dare you to kiss Liam"said Issac. 

Theo''s face paled and he looked as if his worst nightmare had come true. He knew Issac would ask him to do something sneaky. Atmost he expected was asking him to confess his feelings for the beta. But this was way out of his league. He looked towards Liam who had his mouth slightly parted and was staring at this strange situation that had unfolded infront of him.

The eon long silence was finally broken by Lydia breaking a glass when she saw Theo getting up and moving towards Liam. 

"What are you doing," asked Liam,while staring at him with wide eyes.  
"About to do something which i have been wanting to do since forever,but was a chicken to go about it.,"said Theo and slightly put both his hands on Liam's waist and stared expectantly at him as if asking for his permission.Theo's euphoria knew no bounds when the blue-eyed beta responded back by throwing his hands around his neck and brushing his lips ever so lightly against his. It seemed as if both of them were trying to put into the kiss,the very words they were afraid of saying for long. Theo deepened the kiss and held onto Liam, like he was his last breath. The kiss was exactly how he had imagined it be. Warm,soft, yet so passionately alluring at the same time. He ended the kiss slowly and felt Liam move away from him,grinning just as widely as him.

He heard cheers of applause all around him. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces.Hell, he thought he heard Derek mutter a 'Finally' with a slight curve of a smile.

 

Everything has ended well. Too bad it made Issac the official Cupid of the pack with Stiles running after him to get a similiar ending with Lydia.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn,i miss Issac. How could they not have him back for Season 6. We have been robbed of the witty comebacks and jokes :/


End file.
